The present invention relates to a device that encourages good dental hygiene, and more particularly to a device which provides a visual readout of elapsed time to assist the user in appreciating an awareness for elapsed brushing time. While the device is particularly adapted for use in training young persons, it is also well suited for use by older and more mature persons including adolescents and adults. The goal of providing the encouragement is accomplished by providing an easy to use electronic timer enclosed in a housing which is in the configuration of an attractive and healthy tooth, such as a plastic model of a molar. Means are provided to detachably mount the device on any flat surface, such as a bathroom mirror, wall, cabinet surface, or the like. Alternatively, the device may be provided with base supports so as to provide a stand-mount for use on a horizontal surface such as a shelf or countertop adjacent the bathroom sink. In addition to these features, the housing is provided with cradle means for holding one or more toothbrushes in horizontal position between uses.
In order to provide additional focus for the user, the timer is positioned within an opening or window in the wall of the tooth-configured housing. By placing the timer in this location, the user may more readily appreicate and associate the benefits of good dental hygiene.
While various timers have been available in the marketplace, timers have been utilized with toothbrushes, the currently available timers have limited capability. One such timer is a two-minute timer enclosed within the handle of an electric toothbrush marketed by Comtrad Industries under the trade designation xe2x80x9cBraun""s(copyright) Oral B(copyright)xe2x80x9d electric toothbrush. The device of the present invention provides advantages in that it is time-adjustable, and provides a constant and visual digital countdown of the time remaining for the brushing operation. It is a feature of the present invention to provide an adjustable timer so that the duration or span of brushing may be adjusted to suit the needs of the user. While a two-minute brushing schedule may be appropriate for certain individuals, various other periods may be more appropriate for those with special needs, including those undergoing orthodontic treatment, or those on a home-treatment program for a gum disorder. Accordingly, the present invention encourages the user to admire the shiny white tooth surrounding the timer which is being observed during the countdown interval. Parents are well aware of the difficulties frequently encountered in persuading children to brush their teeth effectively, and for an appropriate and desired duration. The present invention provides several aids to help children and adults to successful dental hygiene.
In the past, it has been proposed to house timers within replicas of teeth, however the present device provides a mounting means within the replica of a tooth along a relatively smooth planar surface. Furthermore, the preferred apparatus of the present invention provides an adjustability feature to permit adjustment to suit special needs of users. Additionally, the configuration of an arrangement of the device of the present invention facilitates its mounting on a convenient bathroom surface, such as on the surface of a mirror, or alternatively the device may be provided with pedestal mounts to accommodate stand-alone positioning.
In accordance with the present invention, therefore, an adjustable-duration electronic timer is positioned within a window formed in the plastic model of a healthy tooth, with the timer being of the digital countdown type having a prominent and highly visible digital readout. The housing is provided with detachable mounting means to enable the device to be mounted on a convenient flat surface, and may also be provided with cradle means to support a toothbrush between uses. The detachable mount, such as in the form of one or more suction cups on the rear surface facilitate placement in an appropriate and readily accessible location. The adjustability feature permits the duration or interval to be adjusted to the user""s requirements, and the attractive white tooth housing provides an ongoing reminder to the user of the benefits of good dental hygiene.
Therefore, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a device for use in training children, adolescents, as well as adults to brush their teeth for appropriate minimum lengths of time, in order to provide for better dental hygiene.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device that is interesting and will capture and hold the attention of the user, particularly when the user is a child.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a device that is simple to utilize, so that youngsters may be trained to employ the device while brushing their teeth.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide detachable mounts for the device along with cradle means for retaining a toothbrush in place between periods of use.
Each of these objects is accomplished by providing an adjustable electric digital timer of the countdown type with appropriate memory, and preferably with an audible indication of reaching a xe2x80x9czeroxe2x80x9d point in the countdown cycle. Since the timer is enclosed within an attractive housing, specifically the model of a healthy tooth, it may be displayed in a residential bathroom as an attractive and useful object.